la fleur de l'oubli
by lyrialoli
Summary: Après une énième dispute entre les deux princes de Poudlard, Draco demande à son parrain une potion d'oubli pour la nuit. A son réveil le lendemain, il avait tout oublié d'Harry, et ce dernier, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La fleur de l'oubli

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione, Blaise x Théodore

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Après une énième dispute entre les princes de Poudlard, Draco demande à son parrain, un moyen d'oublier pour dormir. Alors il lui donne une potion pour oublier jusqu'au matin, mais le lendemain il a complètement oublié Harry, il se souvient de tout sauf de lui. Et Harry n'aime pas du tout qu'on l'oublie et n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Après une énième dispute entre les deux princes de Poudlard, Draco demande à son parrain une potion d'oubli pour la nuit. A son réveil le lendemain, il avait tout oublié d'Harry, et ce dernier, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

« Crache-limace ! »

« Protego, Expeliarmus »

« Jambencoton ! » **(nb :J'ai vu sur pottermore que c'était locomotor wibbly la formule)**

Les sorts fusaient entre les deux sixième années, tout le monde avait l'habitude de leur rivalité.

Cela n'était plus qu'une habitude, elle durait depuis leur première année. Avant même qu'ils ne soient répartis dans, évidement, des maisons adverses.

Poudlard, l'école de magie, la plus réputée divisait ses élèves par maisons, quatre maisons, toutes différentes, chacune son emblème : le lion pour Gryffondor, le blaireau pour Poufsouffle, l'aigle pour Serdaigle et le serpent pour Serpentard.

Poudlard n'avait jamais été une école clame, loin de là. Surtout avec les nombreux élèves farceurs qu'elle avait reçu. Parfois les professeurs se demandaient quels élèves avaient été les pires. Certains proposeraient les jumeaux Weasley, des terreurs pour certains professeurs victimes de leurs farces, mais beaucoup d'autres acclamèrent sans hésitation les Maraudeurs, un groupe de Gryffondor qui avaient fait le plus de bêtises possibles tout au long de leur scolarité, soit sept ans.

Et le pire, c'est que le fils d'un des maraudeurs, était justement l'un des deux garçons en train de se battre dans le couloir, où les sorts s'enchaînaient sans se soucier des autres élèves touchés par accident, son nom, Harry. Harry Potter.

Le second était l'opposé de Harry, blond très clair, lisse, les yeux gris bleu, la taille fine et imberbe, la peau laiteuse et surtout un visage androgyne mais un caractère exécrable, arrogant, peureux, rusé, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était le prince de Serpentard. Draco Malfoy.

Harry était grand, bien bâti grâce au Quidditch, les yeux vert émeraude, les cheveux bruns indomptables, la peau légèrement bronzée, il avait abandonné ses lunettes rondes pour porter des lentilles magique qui lui permettait de les garder tout le temps, il avait aussi abandonné les vieux habits trop grand pour des habits qui lui allait beaucoup mieux. Il était le prince des lions.

En clair, Draco et Harry ne se supportaient pas, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, les joutes verbales commençaient et ne s'arrêtaient que par deux solutions, soit en duel de sort, en joutes verbales ou à la moldue, soit un professeur les arrêtait avant que ça ne dégénère.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était duel de sort. Les amis des deux garçons lançaient des insultes, mais en venait rarement au sort ou à se battre. Ils n'intervenaient plus, pour avoir reçu plus d'une fois un sort lancé à l'aveuglette.

Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer, après une courte pause, McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, également la responsable de la maison des Gryffondor arriva. Elle retira trente points chacun à leur maison et leur ordonna d'aller en cours, en sortilèges pour les serpents et en histoire de la magie pour les lions.

 **Plus tard le même jour :**

« Il m'énerve, cette saleté de balafré. Si McGonagall n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais pulvérisé. » cria Draco, assit sur le canapé, d'humeur massacrante.

« Draco, pas que t'entendre te plaindre de Potter m'empêche de corriger les fautes des premières années, des quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle, mais tu devrais être dans ton dortoir. Et non, ici. » répliquait Severus Snape, le maître de potion.

Severus était un génie en potion, personne ne le surpassait. Il était aussi le parrain de Draco, étant donné que son meilleur ami était justement le père du jeune Serpentard. Il avait toujours privilégié sa maison, surtout Draco.

« Mais j'arriverai pas à fermer les yeux, j'ai trop la haine contre ce sale fils de sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Draco ! Retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite ! » s'énerva Severus, prêt à secouer son filleul pour qu'il s'excuse, s'il le fallait.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas, même venant de Draco, c'est que l'on dise du mal de Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie défunte, premier et dernier amour en date et accessoirement la mère de Harry Potter.

« Oups, pardon, parrain... » se reprit instantanément Draco.

« Mais sérieusement, il se prend pour qui ce Potty, il parle tellement à tort et à travers, que j'ai envie de lui coller la bouche pour qu'il se taise ! » recommençait Draco, deux minutes après un silence pesant.

Le maître de potion soufflait un bon coup, à ce rythme, il allait vraiment le secouer pour que lui aussi se taise. Puis il se leva, pendant que Draco résumait que Potter était qu'un bon à rien. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se retournait et donna une fiole à son filleul.

« Bois ça, une seule gorgée et tu oublieras tout ce qui t'embête jusqu'au matin. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Draco absorbé par la fiole.

« La fleur de l'oubli. Maintenant dehors, j'ai du travail. »

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco vida la fiole, d'un coup, oubliant totalement l'explication de son parrain et s'endormit à peine entré sous la couette.

 **Le lendemain matin :**

« Tsk... à cause de cette sale fouine, on a perdu trente points. » fit le Gryffondor aux yeux vert.

« Harry, admet que c'est aussi de ta faute. Elle est équivalente à celle de Malfoy même. Tu le cherche autant qu'il te cherche. » rétorque Hermione, la meilleure élève de sa classe et sa meilleure amie.

« Mais 'Mione, tu peux pas dire que Harry a fait quelque chose de mal, hier. C'est la fouine qui a commencé en traitant les parents d'Harry de traite sans de bourbe. » se choqua le roux, devant sa petite amie.

« Sauf qu'une heure avant cela, Harry s'était moqué de son père qui est à Azkaban. »

« Dis tout de suite, que je suis un méchant ! » s'étouffa Harry choqué par les propos de sa meilleure amie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, quand le sujet de leur conversation arriva. S'attendant à être goulûment insulté, le roux et le brun préparèrent des choses à répliquer. Mais le blond les dépassa sans un seul regard pour le trio, comme si, il ne les avait pas vu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? il est pas bien réveillé ? » demanda le roux perplexe.

« Bizarre. » rajouta Hermione sceptique.

Harry lui, avait été choqué d'avoir été ignoré de cette manière, pas même un regard, ou un seul grincement de dent, rien du tout. Le blond était passé comme il le faisait avec les autres, il l'avait ignoré comme s'il ne représentait rien pour lui.

Toute la matinée, Harry était dans ses pensées et il avait justement deux heures de potions avec les serpents. Il pourrait se moquer du serpent comme quoi, il aurait besoin de lunettes, maintenant.

Mais le blond l'ignorait toujours parlant avec ses amis Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Harry ne quittant pas du regard le Serpentard loupa une marche et tomba tête la première. Les Serpentards ne loupèrent pas cette chute et se mirent à ricaner. Tous sauf un, Draco Malfoy.

« Alors Potter, on sait plus marcher droit. » ironisa Parkinson.

« Quel empoté, même pas capable de descendre une marche sans tomber. Tu en dis quoi Draco ? » Rajouta Zabini en tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et retourna sur son livre toujours sans lancer un regard au lion.

« Draco, Potter est là, tu vas pas l'embêter ? » questionna Théo inquiet de la non-réaction de son ami.

Le blond se tourna vers Théo, et posa une question qui laissa tous les élèves présents bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qui est Potter ? »

Le silence fut coupé par l'entrée du professeur de potions.

« La classe va bientôt commencer, rejoignez vos places. » ordonna-t-il.

« Monsieur, Draco a un problème, il dit ne pas connaître Potter. » s'exclama Zabini en emmenant Draco vers le professeur, le tirant par le bras.

« Je vois, il a dû boire trop de fleur de l'oubli. Monsieur Malfoy, y avait-il une fiole vide sur votre table de chevet ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne boire qu'une gorgée, hier soir ? »

« Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. »

« Normal. Vu que la potion a éliminé ce qui vous empêchait de dormir. » expliqua le maître en potion. « Présentez-vous, pour vérifier ce que vous avez oublié. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un sang-pur, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Mes meilleurs amis sont Blaise et Théo, ma fiancée est Pansy et mon parrain est Severus Snape. Je suis le prince de Serpentard. Et je n'ai mal nulle part, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous avez tous. » énuméra Draco impassible.

« C'est bien lui, mon Draco va bien. Ouf... » fit Pansy en s'accrochant à Draco.

Harry n'appréciait pas du tout la nouvelle, pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui avait été oublié. Ron et Hermione se réjouissaient de la nouvelle, mais lui n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, d'apprécier se souvenir de choses que l'autre ne sait pas.

Alors d'un coup, Harry empoigna le poignet de Draco dans le but de le faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh. Mais Draco ne se laissa pas faire. Hermione pour le calmer lui expliqua que Pomfresh ne pouvait rien faire contre la fleur de l'oubli, étant une potion complexe et longue à préparer.

 **Plus tard dans la journée :**

« Vous allez pas le laisser comme ça ! » s'impatienta Harry

« Je ne vois pas le mal, c'est une bonne chose, au contraire. Il n'a oublié que vous, ce qui était le but principal. »

« Quoi, mais c'est n'importe quoi ? »

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour impolitesse envers un professeur. En fait ce qui vous ennuie, c'est de ne pas pouvoir vous disputer avec Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que... non... » bafouilla Harry.

« Fin de la discussion, je ne ferais pas d'antidote pour monsieur Malfoy, et ma décision est irrévocable. » claqua d'une voix froide Severus.

« Compris, je vous embêterais plus. » fit Harry en partant, furieux du refus.

Harry se mit à courir en direction de la tour des lions. Et demanda à Hermione de le suivre dans le bibliothèque. Hermione, à l'évocation du lieu où ils allaient, avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hermione j'ai besoin de ton intelligence, pour faire le remède contre la fleur de l'oubli. »

« C'est hors de question Harry, c'est trop dangereux. On est pas des spécialistes, on pourrait se blesser lors de la manipulation. Ou si on se trompe sur les dosages, ça pourrait être dangereux pour celui qui la boira. »

« Qu'il fasse comme s'il ne me connaissait pas me met en rogne. Mon père est devenu animagus, moi je ferais un remède contre la fleur de l'oubli. »

« Hmm... bon d'accord. On va essayer. » s'avoua vaincue Hermione.

 **Une semaine acharné** **e** **, avec des nuits blanches, plus tard :**

« On a réussi ! » enthousiasma Hermione fière d'elle, malgré la fatigue.

« C'est incroyable, vous avez réussi une potion niveau médicomage ! » rajouta Ron qui n'avait fait que soutenir ses amis de loin, par peur de faire exploser le chaudron.

« Tu vois Harry, si tu travaillais plus en cours, ce que tu ... »

« J'y vais, merci Mione. À toute à l'heure. Je vais donner ça à Malfoy. » débita Harry à moitié parti.

« Pff... je doute que Malfoy la boit aussi simplement. » soupira Hermione en s'allongeant la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami.

 **Plus loin dans le château :**

« Tu es sûr de pas te souvenir de quelque chose sur Potty ? » demanda pour énième fois Pansy.

« Nan, Pansy, rien. » soupira Draco

Quelques pas plus tard, deux mains l'emportèrent pour l'enfermer, laissant Pansy toute seule dans le couloir, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Il reconnut vite le garçon appelé Potter, celui dont il avait tout oublié.

« Espèce de criminel. Laisse-moi sortir. »

« Bois ça et je te laisse tranquille. » expliqua ledit criminel.

Draco prit la fiole, l'ouvrit, puis...vida son contenu par terre.

Harry, qui avait prévu que Draco se laisse pas faire, il avait fait trois fioles pour être sûr. Il attrapa Draco par le bras et approcha la fiole du blond, celui-ci réussi finalement à faire tomber la fiole de la main du brun, mais Harry décida une autre approche pour sa dernière fiole, donc il prit une gorgée du remède et embrassa le blond de force. Le blond, choqué entrouvrit la bouche et Harry en profita pour l'obliger à boire le contenu du remède encore dans sa bouche, puis recommença le même schéma pour vider la fiole.

Draco arrêta de se débattre, son cœur battait la chamade, sa vision était trouble et sa voix anormalement aiguë. A moitié dans les vapes, il commença à donner des coup de reins contre Harry de manière à ce que ce dernier sente la bosse déformer son pantalon.

Harry n'en pouvant plus se jeta sur les lèvres du blond. Il se débarrassa de leurs habits et Harry s'amusa à lécher et sucer la moindre parcelle de peau de son futur amant, tandis que le blond se tortillait sous lui impatient.

Harry, n'y tenant plus, présenta trois doigts et le blond se mit en devoir de les lécher de façon indécente. Harry en profita pour faire gémir le blond en suçotant, pinçant et mordillant ses tétons. Et Draco gémissait toujours à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Drago s'empala violemment et commença ses mouvements de hanches.

« Je te...veux...mmm...maintenant. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Mmm...oui »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, d'autant plus qu'il en avait tellement envie. Il enleva son doigt et le pénétra doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Une fois au fond de Drago, il attendit quelques minutes et commença à doucement donner des coups de reins au rythme des gémissements du blond. Puis à la demande de celui-ci, il accéléra.

Au bout d'un énième coup de rein, Draco éjacula et Harry le suivit dans l'orgasme.

Harry raccompagna Draco à son dortoir et parti se coucher le cœur léger. Le lendemain, il parlerait à Draco.

 **Le Lendemain :**

« Hey, Potter. Je me demande combien de points tu vas faire perdre à Gryffondor, aujourd'hui ? Ce sera amusant. » se moqua Draco

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu te souviendrais de rien ? » demanda Harry incrédule.

« Hein ? »

« Halala, dommage, j'imagine que tu as tout oublié entre le moment où tu as pris la potion et celui où tu as pris le remède. Pas grave, tu es excusé. »

« Quoi ? Arrête de dire des trucs aussi bizarres, parle normalement ou tais-toi ! »

« Tu veux savoir ?

« Dis-le ! »

Au lieu de parler, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, pétrifié.

« Que... qu'est-ce que … tu viens de faire ? »

Draco était paralysé, rougissant et lorsqu'une chaîne de flash-backs revient Draco se mit à bafouiller et à essayer de se convaincre qu'il devait avoir fait un rêve

Plus loin, Hermione et Ron regardaient la scène, l'une heureuse pour son meilleur ami, l'autre hilare par la vue d'une fouine rouge écrevisse qui se persuadé pour rien . Les deux étaient attirés par l'autre et tout le monde sans doutait, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, maintenant.

''Quel drôle de couple feront-ils ?'' Se demanda le couple en se câlinant.

Fin

* * *

Voici la version corrigé, surement plus agréable à lire. Je ne l'ai pas précisez mais l'idée principal vient d'un doujinshi sur justement le couple HP/DM. C'est un OS donc il n'y aura pas de suite, désolé. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait quand même. A bientôt.


	2. annonce de l'auteur

Information de l'auteur:

Salut ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais une petite information alors, en voilà trois info pour le prix d'une.

\- Tous d'abord loup alpha, loup oméga sera à partir de maintenant poster tous les mercredi soir vers 21h-22h.

\- L'histoire Deadman Azkaban est en se moment en cours de réécriture, le premier chapitre sera poster à partir du jeudi 17 novembre vers 21h-22h.

\- Il y a trois OS sur le thème de Halloween qui sortiront bien évidement le 31 octobre vers 20h-21h, un genre: horreur tragédie, un autre comédie romantique et le dernier je vous laisse choisir ce que vous aimeriez comme genre, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mess en privé si vous avez des demandes, à bientôt.

Lyrialoli. ^^


End file.
